Evolution
by Cotton Candy Dreams
Summary: Back when Cybertron was young, there lived two great Titans: The noble Primus and the wrathful Unicron; through them, the gods and goddesses were born. However, like many great tales, hardships and challenges are evident in the making of such a masterpiece and this is the story that follows.


**HEYO! This is my second fanfiction here; I am so sorry that I have been dead for the last few months(school is giving out finals). On other news, I would like to give a shout-out to all my friends that has helped me make this masterpiece! XD Thanks and I really appreciate the feedback people! ^_^**

**I hope you people know proper English as well**

**"- speaking**

**'- thoughts(future reference for you guys)**

_**ITALICS- PAST TENSE PEOPLE! IT shall change!**_

**(c) Transformers belongs to Hasbro and respectable owners(sadly)**

**Evolution: Prologue**

_ Before the beginning of all time, when space dust and void space conquered all, there lived two Titans designated Unicron and Primus. The origins of these two vigorous entities appearing is a mere mystery to all Cybertronians to this day. Some believe that they came from mere nothingness of subspace; or that they appeared through the womb of the élan night skies and promising nebulas that were just being born. Some disagree and believe that there was a great explosion made from the Titans and Cybertron was born. Despite all the controversy, all can agree what the twin brothers had programmed in their processors: to build a planet for the future inhabitants. _

_ Despite the façade of having the same thought, the two extremely contradicted in what way to actually compose the newborn world: what the race should look like; which places were off-limits and which places were prosperous and rewarding; and other debatable things to keep them out of harm's way. United, yet divided, they both had a moral aspect on what would become of the perception and very being of every single Cybertronian and hopes that swelled to be made to a reality._

_ Primus grumbled to himself as he was molding and sculpting Cybertron in the best way he knew how to. His basic instinct was to create for his main objective of Cybertron. Scraping and kneading, he visualized a diametric plan to what his brother was intending: to give the future inhabitants free-will and that the aborigines would give back to them on what they gave to them._

_ Unicron, on the other hand, was also planning his own version of how he sees Cybertron should be: a desolate wasteland for sinners to come and die as punishment for defying the Titans. Conspicuously, Unicron—the Titan of Chaos and Discord—did not agree with the subject matter at hand when it came to deciding how the inhabitants could be controlled in what he called a good manner._

_ While Unicron plastered on a casual-like smirk to himself, Primus was too intent in his work of getting the main core of Cybertron to its 'visual perfection'. Smoothing it over and coating it with his own chassis armor, he went to pull one jagged piece that poked out of his chassis; yet, he shown no pain from ripping it out and rejuvenating back thanks to his powers. It was quite peculiar to see this god hunched over and wielding together pieces to stick onto the surface that almost seemed uninhabitable at the time, but that is the magic of sheer determination he quoted._

_ Not even glancing up while he continued to trifle on what would be the final end product of his work should be, Primus then broke the silence between the two and he asked," Unicron, would you mind helping me with casting the mold of Cybertron? I need your help with this brother, we need both our powers to sustain the life and proper living conditions for our new lives."_

_"I am, dear brother. Don't you see that I have been creating the perfect resort for sinners to be punished?" he questioned snidely, scraping around at his digits as they went into subspace as an effect before he went to indicate to his new creations, that being a sword._

_"Unicron, I do not want our descendants of our own frames to be punished for no apparent reason: we decide on what punishment is proper if some decide to rebel against our commandments. Though, on the other side, give them free-will," Primus said with a slight rumble to his voice as the god of incarnation and light began to form an eerily pale glow around him; this showing that he was feeling threatened and angered by this._

_"Now, I summon my creation, brother: the shield," stated Primus as his gargantuan servos were trailed over to an ever floating shield—the polar opposite of what he had made._

_"If you give them free-will and such, they will be sure to abuse the privilege. We need to keep a tight grip on our subjects, or else there will be chaos among our followers," retorted Unicron as he clasped his servos into fists and went to pump it into the air in anger as his bright sage colored optics were flashing with indignation with his twin brother. Without a moment's notice, the Titan grabbed his creation and held it before him in a defensive manner._

_ Primus then stopped his crafting all together as he went face-to-face with his brother, leaving only a small space between their faces. "We need to keep peace and harmony, brother. If we do not do so they would eventually get into darker personas and your plan will eventually backfire all together for they could: leave the planet, kill each other to get out of the pain, or defy us in secrecy."_

_"How can there be peace and harmony when our subjects are running amok doing whatever they please? Face it, Primus there cannot be freedom without restraint."_

_"I know that, but we can't keep them like slaves. We need a line between chaos and peace; there is only one way to keep morality and other such aspects intact, you know when to act and when to sit back and be neutral in something," bellowed Primus, unable to hold his boiling anger anymore as the pale glow grew and changed to a piercing red color and he clasping the shield in front of him._

_ Unicron simply remained pastoral over this situation, which was quite ironic since he was usually the one to lose his temper and have the short fuse in arguments between Primus. "If tranquility and volition is what you want, I will not be a part of it then. I shall have my own realm where I shall rule as the Almighty deity that I was destined to do. Goodbye brother and I hope our paths will never cross again," he said back to his brother without even a sense of anguish or even any emotion at all for that matter as he went to teleport away without a trace._

_ Primus watched as he materialized away to a distant place that he may never see again. Unlike his brother, he was in dejection that his brother was gone and he was all alone in the open, vast space and having only himself to talk to. He shook his helm, ashamed of what he done to his brother to cause him to abruptly disappear; though, he still let out some rants of anger to cool himself down and get the anger off his chassis. Mumbling beneath his heavy vents, the Titan of Light and Creation declared to himself," Your realm will not last a solar cycle, brother. Be cognizant of how your people shall act towards you and your regulations."_

**THANKS FOR READING! I would love for some reviews, favorites, and such(I am a greedy girl). Whoever reviews shall get a piece of cake(No, it is not a lie). Don't delay, I shall be working on my first chapter as soon as I can. ;D**


End file.
